iFound Love
by SpencFenceBenson
Summary: Carly is away at camp 'I Think I'm Better Than You', so things are bound to get a little crazy when Sam's cousins, Lauren and Heather, visit her for a while. Characters: Sam, Spencer, Fredward, Lauren, and Heather. Not a Seddie story.
1. iPooped

**First of all, my BFF and I are writing this story together. Secondly, we don't own iCarly. If we did, she would be dating Freddie, and I would be married to Spencer on the show. (wiggles eyebrows) We worked hard on this chapter. Hope you likes! **

**This story was previously under a different account, but my friend and I couldn't get back into the account… so yeah. Chiz happens. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Freddie and Sam sat at the counter in Spencer's apartment. Spencer momentarily stopped working on his latest sculpture to get the two drinks. He sat the two teas on the counter. Sam took the lemon and put it in her tea, also taking Freddie's and putting it in her drink. **

**"Hey, I wanted that!" Freddie said. **

**"Tough nubs!" Sam snapped, and drank her tea. **

**"So what're you guys gonna do for iCarly while Carly is gone?" Spencer chimed in, before things got worse. **

"**Hmm." Sam said, bringing her index finger to her lips. **

**"We could play Pin The Tail On The Freddie! Now THAT'S a good time." She grinned. **

**"Hey, I can hear you." Freddie pointed out. "That's the idea, Benson." **

**"Look Sam..." Freddie started, before Sam cut him off with a punch to the stomach. **

**"You two. YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!" Yelled Spencer.**

**"Yeah Benson, cut it out!" Sam said. Freddie just rolled his eyes. **

**"Spencer is right, what ARE we gonna do for iCarly since the star of the show isn't here?" he asked. **

**"Don't worry. Mama's got it covered." Sam replied.**

**"What're you talking about Sam?" Freddie said. Spencer nodded in agreement. **

**"You'll just have to wait and find out tomorrow night." she said. **

**Freddie and Spencer raised an eyebrow at each other, obviously confused. Sam only smirked.**

"**I don't think it's a good idea for you to keep what you're going to do a secret, Sam." Freddie turned to Spencer. "Remember what happened last time?" **

"**I still can't look at a pig-nosed turtle without cringing. I seriously think you scared me for life, Sam." Spencer teared up, running into his room. **

**Sam picked up what lemon she had left and smiled at Freddie.**

"**What are you gonna do wi…? Ow! Sam?!"**

"**What? You asked for lemon with your tea." She chuckled.**

**"Now tell us what your gonna do!" Freddie said. **

**"Okay, okay. I got my two cousins to help out."**

**"....iCarly is doomed!" Freddie said. "How could you do that?!" **

**"Relax, Benson. They're half-way normal." She said. **

**"I want chili." She said. Sam walks to the fridge and takes out a full put of cold chili. **

**"I loves me the cold chili." She said as she grabbed a spoon and started to stuff her face.**

**Freddie looked disgusted.**

"**I hope one of them isn't your cousin Carmine. He sounds even more dangerous than you." Freddie said, truly worried. **

"**It's **_**uncle **_**Carmine, and they're both chicks." **

**Freddie raised his right eyebrow. "Really? So tell me, what do these ladies look like?" He smirked. **

"**Dude, don't even. The thought that you and I could somehow be related disturbs me. You don't even know." Sam scrunched her face.**

**The next night Sam, Freddie, and Spencer got ready early for the show, since Sam would not budge to tell anything, not even if they had material.**

**"So are they hot?" Freddie began to ask, but Sam stopped him mid-sentence.**

**"I SAID CAN IT BENSON!" She almost screamed. **

**Before things got too ugly, there was a knock at the door. **

**Spencer half-jogged to the door and opened it. There two girls stood with their luggage. One was carrying her laptop, and the other had a guitar case on her back.**

**"Is this Spencer Shay's house?" The one with the guitar case on her back said. **

**Spencer could not reply, he just stared at her. "She's gorgeous..." he thought. **

**~Two Hours Later~**

"**And that's when he bit my pants…" Spencer blushed.**

**Spencer and Sam's cousins, Lauren and Heather, sat on the couch telling stories. **

"**Why did you even have an Ostrich?" Heather managed between giggles. **

"**Oh, my magic meatball told me to buy one." He answered. **

**Lauren cocked a brow. "That seems logical. So, where's Sam tonight?"**

"**She said she'd be here when you guys got here." Spencer shrugged. "I'll go call her."**

**Just then a knock came at the door. **

"**You want me to get that?" Lauren asked Spencer, who was on the phone. He nodded.**

**Lauren opened the door to find the most beautiful boy she'd ever seen standing there. She took in all his features. His long, dark eyelashes and chocolate eyes were the first thing she noticed. He also had dark hair and stood about 5 foot 6. **

"**He… hello." She stammered. **

"**Hey! I'm Freddie. The technical producer for iCarly. You are Lauren, right?" Freddie guessed. **

"**How'd you know?" Lauren questioned.**

"**I didn't. Just guessed." He smiled, and walked past her into the apartment. All he could think was how smoking hot she was. **

**Lauren couldn't keep her blue eyes off him. She twirled her brown curly locks and bit her lip. She chuckled a bit, and went to sit down. Before she knew it, she tripped over herself and hit the floor with a loud, "THUD!" **

**Sam heard the thud. **

**"What're you doing over there?!" she said. **

**"Oh....makin' people fall." Spencer said, slightly raising an eyebrow and shrugging a little to himself, all the while checking out Heather.**

**Heather noticed this and looked away, blushing. That was about the same time Lauren cried out in pain. **

"**My ankle!" **

**Heather and Freddie reached her at the same time. **

"**I don't know what happened… I just… tripped. It hurts really bad. I don't know if I can walk." Lauren said, looking at Freddie.**

"**You don't have to. I'll carry you." He said, picking her up bridle style. He placed her on the couch and elevated her foot." He examined her closely.**

"**We may have to get you to a doctor. It's pretty swollen." Freddie said, pressing on the wounded area. Lauren felt a jolt of electricity go through her whole body just by him touching her ankle. **

"**Are you allergic to any medications?" He asked. **

"**I am, actually. Penicillin and Sulfa drugs." Lauren stated. **

"**I don't know what the doctor will have to give you. So I'll write this down so I don't forget." Freddie took a pen in his left hand and jotted down the information on a piece of paper. **

**Spencer hung up the phone and went over to them. **

**"Is she gonna be able to do the show?" he asked.**

**"Well, I guess I could as long as I could sit down." She said, smiling through the pain. **

**"Okay...well, I have to do a bit with my sculptures, would this lovely lady like to help me out?" Spencer said, staring into Heathers eyes. **

**"H.....Heather would love too!" she said, barely hesitating. Spencer chuckled. **

**"I guess its settled then." he said smirking. **

**Heather blushed. Just then, Sam came through the door. She looked at everyone, then at Freddie. **

**"You hurt her already?!" she yelled. **

**"It wasn't his fault Sam, it was mine! You know I'm clumsy! **

**Freddie was helping me." Lauren said. **

**For the first time, Sam backed off and changed the subject. **

**"The show starts in about 45 minutes. Is mostly everything ready?" She asked.**

"**Yeah, pretty much. But I was going to see if Lauren wanted to be the one who controlled the remote that switches from camera A to camera B during the show tonight?" Freddie asked, looking in Lauren's direction. **

"**I would LOVE that!" Lauren beamed. "But I have no idea how to use the remote." **

"**I can show you. It'll only take a few minutes, but we'll have to go upstairs to do it." Freddie smiled. **

"**Way to state the obvious, Benson!" Sam yelled, taking her head out of the Shay's refrigerator. **

**Freddie groaned and rolled his eyes.**

"**Looks like I'll have to carry you." The dark haired boy smirked, looking into Lauren's eyes. **

**Lauren turned away blushing, and giggled. **

**"Okay." She said. Freddie picked her up with ease, and carried her upstairs. "Wow, your really strong." she said. **

**"Thanks." Freddie smirked. **

**Meanwhile, Spencer was back to his sculpture. This time it was what seemed to be a penguin of sorts. **

**"What's that?" Heather asked, walking to him. **

**Spencer looked at her. "A blue footed booby." **

**"A booby?"**

**"A blue-footed one. I got hired to do one for a museum here in Seattle. How does it look so far?" He asked, looking into her eyes again. **

**"It looks amazing..." She said. **

**"Not as amazing as you look." he said, giving her a charming smile.**

"**I… uh… like cheese." Heather stuttered, walking away. **

_**Cheese? Nice job, dipthong. Now he thinks you're **_

_**total loser. **_

**A loud noise was heard coming from the kitchen.**

"**Sam? Can I ask why you've decided throwing cupcakes at my backdoor is acceptable?" Spencer questioned the girls actions. **

**He got no response. The blonde-headed demon just continued hurling vanilla and strawberry cupcakes through the air. **

"**CUPCAKE SLAM!" Heather shouted, running back into the kitchen. "Can I play?!" **

**Sam glanced at Heather. "Meh." **

**Heather picked up a strawberry cupcake with blue icing and threw it as hard as she could. But not at the door… at Spencer's head. Sam whipped around to see icing dripping from his face to the floor. Heather went into a fit of giggles.**

"**No!" Sam yelled, diving to the floor. She licked the remaining parts up off the wood flooring. "What? Five second rule." She shrugged. **

**Spencer looked to Heather. **

**"So that's how its gonna be." He said, and grabbed a cupcake. Then, before Heather could say or do anything, a cupcake landed in her face. She then went into full-on laughter, and so did Spencer. Sam looked at the both of them with disgusted looks and continued to throw them against the door. She happened to glance at the clock. **

**"The show starts in five minutes." she said, looking to Spencer and Heather. **

**"Hey...HEY!!!" she had to scream, because they weren't paying attention. "The show starts in five minutes!" she repeated. **

**"Are you still helping me with my scuplture?" Spencer asked. "You knows it!" Heather smiled. **

**"Okay, we'll do that first then, so you can come up and help me with the rest of the show." Sam said.**

**"Sounds good to me." Heather said. Sam then started to make her way up the stairs where Freddie and Lauren are.**

**Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Sam heard singing. **

"**I like the way you touch my head… So why would you choose him instead… Girl… who cuts my hair." Freddie sang, while picking up his camera and adjusting the white balance. **

**Lauren was watching him closely, smiling. **

**He noticed her eyeing him and blushed a little. **

"**It's uh, a song… Well, I made it up. It makes me happy, ya know? Kinda like you." Freddie said, fiddling with his camera, too afraid to look up. **

"**What goes on, peoples?!" Sam burst through the door. "Who's ready to do a butt kickin' web show?" **

"**ME!" Lauren giggled, wiggling her butt in the chair she was sitting in.**

**Freddie set up his camera. "In 5...4...3...2..1.." he said, then pointed to Sam. **

**"What goes on webbers! I'm Sam, Carly is absent.."**

**Freddie then pointed the camera to Lauren.**

**"I'm in pain!" she said with an enthusiastic look on her face. Freddie pointed the camera back to Sam. **

**"And this is iCarly! To start the show off, we're gonna go straight down to Spencer with my cousin Heather, who's gonna be helping me with the show tonight."**

**Freddie stepped back to the computer and pressed a few buttons. The camera then goes down to Heather and Spencer. **

**"Hey Spenc, what'cha workin on?" Sam said. Spencer looked to the camera. **

**"Well its for that museum downtown. Its a Blue footed booby!" he said, then motioned for Heather to press a button. She pressed the button and the sculpture started to waddle. Spencer picked the sculpture up and turned it around. **

**"Look! The tail even wiggles!" He said with much excitement. Heather giggled.**

"**Don't you think it's feet should be blue, Spencer?" Heather continued to giggle.**

**Spencer's face dropped. "What do you mean?" **

"**BLUE… footed booby. You're sculptures feet are yellowish." Heather pointed. **

"**Wait… what… no but… AW!" Spencer yelled, throwing down his tools. **

"**It's okay, we can fix this chiz." Heather put her hand on his shoulder.**

"**No! It's not the way it's supposed to be so I don't wanna look at it!" He ran into his room. Heather ran after him. **

**Freddie felt the awkward moment and switched back to Sam. Sam frowned.**

**"Aww. Poor Spencer. His booby isn't blue-footed." she said. Lauren couldn't help but giggle. **

**"And hopefully Heather will be up here to help me soon..." she trailed off. "Next on iCarly…"**

"**We're gonna randomly dance…" Lauren started, getting out of her chair and hobbling over to Sam.**

"**ON ONE FOOT!" They both yelled in unison.**

**Lauren pressed the button that switched it to the standing camera.**

**"Come on over here Freddie!" she said smiling. **

**Freddie put the other camera down and went over to them. Sam pressed the button, and they all started to dance on one foot.**

**Freddie immediately ran to Lauren and put his arm around her waist to help support her. **

**Heather heard music as she reached the third floor. She peered inside the iCarly studio and saw that everyone was dancing. **

"**I LOVE TO DANCE!" She yelled, and ran to the middle of the room, raising her arms in the air.**

**Sam flung her hair around, which hit Heather in the face causing her to fall to the ground.**

"**I'm okay!" Heather yelled, jumping up.**

**After a few more bits, iCarly was over. Heather rushed downstairs to Spencer, and Sam went down to the fridge. Freddie put up his equipment. **

**"Um, do you mind...I don't wanna fall down the stairs." Lauren said, laughing nervously. Freddie smiled. **

**"Sure." he said and picked her up.**

"**Ow! Ow!" Heather yelled as she spun in circles. "That… was… awesome!" **

"**Yeah, all our shows are, cuz." Sam was pressing buttons on Freddie's lap top. **

"**What'cha doin' there?" **

"**Messin' with Freddie." Sam smirked.**

"**You know… you really should lay off the guy. He's a sweetheart, and totally hot." Heather shrugged.**

"**Freddie. Hot? I think not." Sam spat. **

**Just then, Freddie and Lauren came down the stairs. Sam looked at them disgusted. **

**"What?" Lauren said. Sam only gagged and turned her head back to the fridge. Lauren smiled as Freddie helped her into a chair. Then, the toilet flushed and Spencer came rushing out. **

**"....iPooped." he said with an almost straight face.**

* * *

**Well, there you have it, Lovely people! We hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Sleepless in Seattle

The next night around 2 AM, Fredward Benson tossed and turned under his dark blue sheets. He had only known her for a day, and he couldn't go two minutes without thinking about her. She was a few inches shorter than him, dark hair, blue eyes, and light skin.

"I gotta figure out a way to get this girl to go out with me." Freddie said to himself. "Roses? Girls like roses, right? Well, Sam doesn't like flowers, but she's... Sam." Freddie sat straight up in bed. "Chocolate! Everyone loves chocolate!" He smiled. "Now maybe I can get some sleep."

Freddie was not the only one tossing and turning. Lauren tossed and turned in Carlys bed. _Ugh...Its 2 AM. Why can't I sleep..? I can't stop thinking about Freddie...Sam's not gonna be happy that I like him...she hates him..._ she thought.

"What should I do? I can't let my whole life go by asking "What if?"...I have to go talk to him, now. I hope he's not asleep..." She said to herself as she got up and made her way down the stairs, careful not to wake anyone up. She unlocked the door and opened it, walking across the hall. She began to knock, but stopped. She sighed mentally. _I've come this far...no turning back_. And she knocked on the door.

Freddie could have sworn he heard a knock at his door.

"I should get my ears checked... mom's always saying..." Freddie sat up in his bed.

"There IS someone knocking at the door." He was halfway down the hall when he heard the person lightly knocking once again. He mentally thanked himself for encouraging his mom to take that cruise with her girlfriends. She'd freak if someone was at the door at 2 A.M. He was almost at the door, when he passed by a mirror hung in on the halls wall.

"You didn't think to wipe the drool off your face," he looked down, "or throw on a shirt?" He sighed, running his fingers through his dark, shiny hair, trying to look somewhat presentable. He finally reached the door and opened it. He couldn't believe the sight before him. The girl that had been keeping him awake all night, the girl of his dreams, was standing before him, in...Girly Cow pajamas? _Nice._ Freddie thought, and chuckled inwardly.

Lauren couldn't help but stare at him. His hair was a little messed up, but somehow still looked perfect. Even through the darkness, his brown eyes darted at her. He was so perfect to her...even if he was drooling a bit. For a minute she just looked up at him, trying to open her mouth. After many efforts and her cheeks turned red, her mouth finally opened.

"Um, I'm sorry if I woke you...I just...I don't know. I kind of...was thinking about you, I-I guess." she managed to stammer out, looking down at her feet, brushing her long dark hair behind her ear.

Freddie couldn't believe his ears. _So about that hearing problem._ He thought. First, he wasn't sure he heard the knock at the door, and now, he's KNOWS he couldn't have heard this right.

"You..." He points to Lauren. "Were thinking... about... me?" He points to himself, raising his right eyebrow. Lauren could only smile and nod. She didn't dare make eye contact with him. "Okaaay. Um, I'd invite you in, but mom isn't home. It could get weird in a hurry if someone found out you were in my apartment..." Freddie was cut off. Lauren looked up into his eyes.

"Alone with you." She half grinned. "I get it. Thanks."

There was a short pause. "Well...what about Spencer's apartment? We have to be quiet though...everyone's asleep." She said. Freddie nodded, and they made their way back into Spencer's place. They sat on the couch. "So you were up too Freddie...? You didn't take long to answer the door..." She whispered, looking him in the eye now.

"I was up. I've got a lot on my mind tonight." Freddie ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, do you want to talk about it? I'm a pretty good listener." Lauren smiled.

"I don't know, you may laugh. If you were Sam Puckett, you'd beat me for the thoughts I'm having." He shrugged.

"I won't laugh, and I'm not Sam. I'll take you seriously, Freddie." There was an awkward pause where the two looked anywhere but at each other. Freddie finally rose.

"I should, I should go. Its 2:14 and... well, I don't have to be up early tomorrow, but I should just go." He started to leave. He froze when he heard his name being called.

"Sit down Freddie...please don't leave. Tomorrow is Saturday, and it's summer. Either way you look at it, there' nothing to do tomorrow...for now." She said quietly. He turned around. Freddie seemed to be pulled in by her blue eyes, and he couldn't stop. He sat down.

"What's on your mind...?" He said. He couldn't see, but her face blushed a deeper shade of red.

"It was you, like I said. I kept thinking about how you helped me...you're good to me. Not to mention your smart, and funny, and I get lost in those brown eyes of yours..." She glanced up at him, but couldn't read his facial expression. She jumped a little, wondering if he was creeped out, so she sealed her fate. "Despite what my cousin thinks of you...I...kind of...really, really like you."

Freddie just stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. Lauren was in agony. "Please say something... anything." She pleaded. He didn't move, just stared. "Okay, clearly you don't feel the same, and I've freaked you out." Lauren smiled sadly, trying to be brave. Freddie snapped out of his daze.

"I'm sorry. I spaced, huh?" Lauren smiled. "I like you too, a lot." Freddie grinned from ear to ear, his eyes growing wide.

Lauren looked at him with that deer-in-the-headlights look for about two seconds, then smiled and giggled.

"Wow, that's a relief..." She said, holding onto her heart so it wouldn't burst out of her chest. She scooted a little closer.

"So Fredward..." she giggled. "Are you just gonna sit there and look cute or are you gonna ask me on a date?"

"I'm cute?" Freddie smirked, and raised a brow.

"See that there...?" Lauren waved her index finger around Freddie's face. "That. The smirk and brow thing. That's cute." She batted her eyelashes and smiled. Freddie just chuckled.

"I was wondering..." Freddie took Lauren's hand in his own. "If you, Lauren Cutiepants, would like to go out with me? On a date. As a couple. Just so there's no confusion." Freddie squeezed her hand a little.

"Well, I don't know Fredward, I have things to do." She paused, looking down for a moment. "Psh, yeah right! I would LOVE to go out with you!" Lauren practically jumped.

"Sweet. Until tomorrow then." They both stood, unsure of what to do. Lauren rocked back and forth on her heels. Freddie whistled. "'Kay, bye." Freddie said, and gave her a little peck on the top of the head, before practically running out of the Shay apartment.

Spencer lay in bed wide awake. _Why do I feel like I'm 16 again? I've liked girls before.__.__.so I should be used to this. But this girl...she's just different. She's beautiful.....Since when am I so deep?_ Spencer thought to himself. _I wonder if she likes me the same way...Should I ask her out? _He tossed and turned. He nervously brought a banana from under his blanket and began to eat it. _Should I make her a sculpture? Or maybe just a date..._ He chewed on his banana anxiously.

He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, so he grabbed his blanket and walked into the living room. He saw the remote laying on a couch cushion and decided to watch some TV to take his mind off of... things.

"Girly Cow...MMA…that Shelby is tough…hey, Drake and Josh." Spencer made his selection and snuggled up to his blanket.

"I don't want to go back to jail. The toilets are made of metal, and it's so cold." Josh said, Spencer laughed out loud.

He felt something under the couch. Spencer wiggled a little bit, and then reached down to see what it was. It was his magic meatball.

"Oh, it's you." he said, staring down the meatball. He looked around. "...Should I ask Heather on a date?" He said and shook it. The meatball lit up.

"Affirmative." it said. Spencer grinned.

"Yes! ...Oh, now I'm hungry." He said as he got up, tripping on his blanket and falling. He rolled over off of his back. "The floor hurt my back bad." he said frowning to himself.

Heather came rushing downstairs, having heard the "THUD" Spencer made when he fell. She helped him up.

"You have a banana." She frowned.

"Um, yes Heather, I'm fine. Thanks." Spencer rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. Are you hurt?" Heather asked. Spencer rubbed his back.

"I fell."

"I know what happened, I was there. Lemme check you out. I mean, uh, to see if you have any bruises." Spencer moved closer to her and lifted his shirt. She inspected his back closely, but found no sign of bruising. "I think you're good." Heather said.

"Thank you for checking. Carly would have just pointed and laughed." He gave a weak smile.

"Aw. Well, I want to take care of you." Heather blushed. "You know what?" Spencer shrugged.

"What?"

"I really wish I had a banana."

"But it's the last one." He replied. After a long pause, Heather sighed.

"Man, a banana would really hit the spot right now. You know what I love? Bananas. I would wash Sam's feet for a..." Heather was cut off.

"Fine! Take your banana!" Spencer tossed the banana to her and ran into the living room. Heather giggled.

Heather followed him into the living room.

"Why're you up anyway? Something on your mind?" she said, sitting beside him. He looked down

"Oh, just...stuff. Like how you took my banana." Spencer said, turning to her and frowning. Heather giggled again.

"Your funny...me likes." she smiled. He smiled back at her. "You have amazing eyes." She surprised herself at her boldness.

"Really? Thanks. You do too." He grinned. "I was wondering..." He began, unsure of how to go about this.

"Yes!" She beamed. "I mean, yes?" Spencer chuckled.

"Well, I like you, a lot. I was hoping you'd go on a date with me." Spencer smiled.

"I would love to go out with you, Spencer. I was hoping you'd ask." Heather put her hand over his, squeezing lightly before removing it and resting it in her lap.

"So, I guess we'll get the details straightened out tomorrow?" He questioned.

"Sounds good." Heather grinned, giving him a quick hug and going upstairs.


End file.
